Shifting Magic
by Jewl4Life
Summary: SLASH When Dumbledore died, somehow the curse affected Harry. It sent him into another world. Now he is stranded in an unknown place with teenagers battling aliens that infest your minds and the only person that can help him survive is Fenrir Grayback.H/
1. Chapter 1

**Shifting Magic**

**By:**

Jewl4Life

**Pairing:**

Fenrir/Harry

Warning:

This is going to be a **slash** fanfiction. Meaning **Male/Male**. Or a **homosexual** pairing. If you don't particularily like those sorts of pairings then please don't read, or if you do then keep any unhelpful, mean, and just plain hatefull coments to yourself. This will also be a cross-over with Animorphs. And lastly, I am a lazy person, so do not expect quick updates. I will try to update as quickly as I can, though review will help motivate me, lol.

**Summery:**

When Dumbledore died, somehow the killing curse affected Harry. It sent him into another world, another dimension. Now he is stranded in an unknown place with teenagers battling aliens that infest your minds and the only person that can help him survive is Fenrir Grayback, who was dragged along with him.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Harry was at the lower tower staring at Dumbledore, who was being held at wand tip, with shock

Harry was at the lower tower staring at Dumbledore, who was being held at wand tip, with shock. He wanted to scream, to jump and stop Snape from raising his wand and coldly saying the two most deadly words, "_Avada Kedavra._"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The green light, so similar to Harry's eyes, formed on the tip of Snape's wand and spread outwards toward the elderly headmaster. Harry looked at each of the figures briefly. First he saw Draco, pale and trembling, his eyes wide from the shock of Snape's sudden arrival. His wand was pointing slightly downwards, a testament to his unwillingness to kill.

Then he looked towards the two unknown Death Eaters, the man and woman, both seemed eager for Dumbledore's imminent death. Eager for the green light to reach its target. His eyes then took in Severus Snape himself. Somehow Harry was able to look through the mask and see the pain this desperate act done by an equally desperate man. The man who got a second chance and knew he would get no more.

At last Harry looked to the last figure, who was crouching and had a mad grin on his bloody face. Long, matted, silver hair ran down his back and sharp fangs wet with young children's blood.

Right when the agonizingly slow curse reached its mark, the figure, Fenrir Grayback, looked straight at Harry. It was as if he could sense Harry's close scrutiny. The green curse spread throughout Dumbledore and feasted on his magic and life force like a parasite. Taking all for itself and leaving nothing to support and keep the old man's soul. As the parasitic curse finished its feast on the headmaster, it followed invisible connections and appeared around Harry, pulling him into darkness and unknown...

TBC...

I hope you liked it so far, sorry it's so short! Please tell me what you think and if you have any idea for the story tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shifting Magic**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter or Animorphs. I am only borrowing the characters and ideas for my own perverse amusement. So basically to sum it all up; Don't own, don't sue.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up groaning in pain. He felt pulverized, as if his body went through a meat grinder about four times just for fun and one more for effect. He heard a thump, followed by a string of curses coming from beside him. Harry looked over and to his shock and horror there was none other than Fenrir Greyback crouched beside him. The cannibalistic werewolf seemed to be just out of it and confused about the situation as Harry was.

Harry finally got over most of his shock at being in an unknown place with a known murderer/cannibal and asked timidly, "So, do you have any idea where the bloody hell we are?"

Fenrir didn't seem inclined to give Harry a suitable answer. All he did was grunt and look off in another direction. Fenrir started to growl menacingly and Harry followed his gaze to see a small group of people and what seemed to be a mutated centaur.

The group noticed rather quickly that the two foundlings were focused on them. The first who reacted was a young brown haired boy, "Who are you," he demanded. "And how did you get here?"

* * *

The morning seemed to be a normal one at first. The forest was relatively quiet, with all of the soft, reassuring background noises usual for a forest of this size. The lone figure standing near a river a a very odd looking one. It would seem to be just an odd-looking deer. However, once a person managed to look closing thay would notice the blue haired human-like torso and the scorpion-like tail connected to the creature. The figure, an Andalite, was named Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil or otherwise known as Ax. As he does every day, he went through his morning ritual. A ritual that calms himself while at the same time, honoring his duty as an Andalite warrior.

Above, in the trees, a red-tailed hawk watched solemnly. The hawk, Tobias, used to be a human but got stuck in this body after being in morph over than two hours. As Ax finished his ritual he noticed a strange presence in the air. A strong power pulsing around them. Tobias looked around for the source of the strange, stifling power. Ax he said, What do you think it is?

Ax scanned the area using all of his senses before answering Tobias. I... I don't know. I've never sensed anything like this-

As he was finishing his sentence, a bright flash of light followed by a loud bang filled the clearing. When the light receded and their eyes readjusted, both Animorphs were shocked to see two figures lying unconscious.

After Ax and Tobias got over their shock they soon gathered the others. Not long later, all of the Animorphs were gathered. Each with their own excuses for their parents and Yeerk infested brother.

"So..." Jake started out, staring at the two figures on the ground. "Who, or what, do you think they are?"

Cassie, the first who arrived, said "I don't know. In fact that one doesn't look completely human." She pointed toward the larger man, who did indeed look very feral. He even had blood on him. The other one, however, looked much younger and defiantly more human.

Marco, ever the jester, said, "It's like 'Beauty and the Beast'." Though the comment seemed out of place at first, as it was being said about a boy, it was oddly true.

Rachel gave Marco a dirty look and opened her mouth to give him a good retort, but was interupted by Jake.

"Shh... I think they're waking up." He whispered and they all tensed up, ready to go into a battle at the first sign of danger.

The older man woke up first. He immediately froze, giving a sniff to his surroundings and cursing. Slowly the man stood up and gave a low, barely audible growl.

The other foundling, the young pretty one, woke up as well. He did not seem to be focused on his surroundings and looked to be in a state of shock. Soon after, he spoke to the feral man in a voice so soft not even Tobias could hear him. The man did not answer, just looked towards the Animorphs pointedly and growled even louder.

Once the boy, who once he could see clearer looked to be a few years older than themselves, noticed them Jake stepped forward and asked, "Who are you and where are you from?"

The boy looked at them closely, it was strange. Any normal person would freak out upon seeing Ax. Having a deer body with a human-like torso, four eyes, no mouth, and a blade weilding tail was a surefire way to scare the daylights out of anybody; but the boy merely looked at him strangely before he focused on Jake. "My name is Harry and this is Fenrir Grayback. We are from England." Seeing the incredulous looks the the groups' faces, he asked worriedly, "We are in England... Right?" The boy, Harry, looked anxious after seeing the bewildered looks on their faces.

Jake forwned, if they were just in England then how in the world did they get to be in America? He sighed before answering, "No, you are not in England. You are in America."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Whoa! I FINALLY get another chapter out. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, alerted, favorited, and have added me to their C2. I love you guys so much! Please, if any of you out there have any ideas about the story or anything you want to happen, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
